quiver inside
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele segura o braço nu de Hao para lhe ameaçar, muito provavelmente, mas nenhuma voz sai. Os dois se afastam, eletrocutados por um agente desconhecido. x ASAKURA HAO/TAO REN. 15brigadeiros, Tema: Apreço. x


**Sumário:** Ele segura o braço nu de Hao para lhe ameaçar, muito provavelmente, mas nenhuma voz sai. Os dois se afastam, eletrocutados por um agente desconhecido.

 **Shaman King não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

 **Em resposta ao desafio** ** _15brigadeiros_** **.**

* * *

 **quiver inside**

* * *

 _Who's ever known_  
 _How much to moan and groan_  
 _And quiver inside_  
 _He needs to give you_  
 _Everything you need_  
 _Is it enough_

"Spiral Static", Muse

* * *

São os olhos amarelos que lhe chamam a atenção.

Hao está acostumado com a mesmice e por isso só nota o inesperado, o incomum. O grupo de Yoh é um deles, justamente por ser dele, ainda que muitos ali beirem ao comum de todo xamã. Tao Ren, portanto, é uma pérola entre os porcos por conta de seus olhos e digno de um convite para juntar-se a ele, acreditando que, independente de sua resposta, o interesse terminaria ali.

Mas pérolas encontradas nos lugares mais inesperados são as que mais lembramos e Hao não consegue deixá-lo para trás.

Tao Ren é herança extinta, como um antigo pergaminho que desfalece em suas mãos. É o último suspiro de uma tradição e de uma família, abandonada por conta da industrialização, traída pelo futuro. Observe os Tao! Roupas novas para encobrir as teias de aranha, o orgulho puído pelo tempo. Hao quer transformar a última esperança deles em pé, destruir Ren em seu habitat natural, transformá-lo em sua kyonshi. Sempre foi de queimar o que admira até restar apenas sua sombra, mas faz tempo que não encontra adversário tão difícil de fazer sofrer.

( _é quase admirável, se não fosse frustrante, mas essa palavra sempre seguiu Yoh. o fato de poder descrever a maior parte de seus amigos não deveria surpreender tanto_ )

Então há um toque, por parte de Ren. Ele segura o braço nu de Hao para lhe ameaçar, muito provavelmente, mas nenhuma voz sai. Os dois se afastam, eletrocutados por um agente desconhecido. Há agressividade em ambos os lados, menos por parte de Hao e Ren, que se afastam — um cheio de curiosidade e o outro de confusão.

Agora estão aqui: a tomar chá em silêncio, sozinhos, sem tocarem um no outro. Hao não consegue evitar o sorriso ao ver Tao Ren tão calmo, exceto por seus olhos sempre irritados com o mundo e as pessoas que nele residem.

( _fora Hao quem fizera o convite, sua curiosidade mantendo-o acordado, enviado através de uma relutante Opacho_ )

— Como está o chá? — Hao pergunta, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Ren endurecem diante da pergunta, mas ele não responde imediatamente. Espera terminar seu chá, colocando a xícara de volta no píres à mesa, com cuidado.

— Vamos ser diretos aqui. O que foi aquilo no outro dia? O que é que você fez?

Hao dá risada. — E eu achando que você teria a resposta.

Ren, sempre de pavio curto, fecha sua empressão, os olhos quase se fechando por completo enquanto observa o outro. Não acredita em Hao, claro que não, e por isso ele é tão divertido. Acredita apenas no que consegue ver e sentir, mas ninguém é capaz de decifrar Hao tão facilmente.

— Ora, se não acredita em mim — Hao continua, dando de ombros, o sorriso de canto se abrindo em outro que mostra os dentes, parecido com o de Yoh, mas com um toque de malícia — por que não fazemos o teste nesse momento?

Ele retira sua luva com cuidado antes de estender a mão a Ren por cima da mesa. Sua companhia, sempre muito duvidosa, observa por mais tempo do que deveria, sem se mover. Quando Hao suspira e se move para guardar a mão próxima ao corpo mais uma vez, é quando há o toque. Ainda que muitas vezes previsível, Tao Ren nunca confiaria se ele estivesse preparado para tal. A surpresa é sua vantagem e Hao nota que _gosta_ disso.

Ren sempre lhe surpreende.

Afastam-se tão rápidos quanto da última vez, embora não revelam ao mundo a surpresa. O choque está ali, rápido e dolorido, o breve formigamento na pele lembrança o suficiente.

— Interessante. — Hao comenta e analisa seus dedos, onde sua pele tocou a do outro - Parece que a natureza não quer que nos toquemos. Seríamos tão parecidos assim?

Tao Ren rosna uma resposta: — Eu não sou _nada_ como você.

— Oh, mas isso não faria sentido. Na natureza, opostos se atraem. Como eu e Yoh. O que é igual que se repele, não?

Ren não responde, faz apenas um barulho com a boca, antes de observar a janela. Seus olhos refletem precariamente formas que não deveriam estar ali. Hao também vira o rosto para encarar a janela, acenando para o time insignificante do garoto à sua frente, preparados para ajudar seu amigo caso seja uma armadilha. Não muito longe, Hao sente a presença de seus próprios companheiros, igualmente preocupados, igualmente curiosos.

Um pensamento passa por sua cabeça e ele desvia o olhar para encarar Ren, ansioso por sua reação: — Não parece um beijo?

O rosto de Ren vira-se tão rápido que Hao se pergunta como não houve estalo. Seus olhos surpresos e sua indagação alta demais, misturada com suas bochechas vermelhas fazem Hao morder seus lábios em apreciação.

— Oh, você só foi beijado por Jeanne quando foi revivido? — pergunta, deliciado com a expressão do outro, que apenas se frustra com Hao — Mas que desperdício.

— Q—Que é que está dizendo? — a voz de Ren continua alta demais, embaraço bem ali, para Hao beber como se fosse água de um oasis no meio do deserto.

— A eletricidade. Dizem que quando duas pessoas se beijam e são feitas uma para a outra, há um pouco disso. Ou fogos de artifício, embora creio que os dois podem ser a mesma coisa descritas de maneiras diferentes.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Ren tenta mais uma vez e Hao quer se aproximar do outro, segurar-lhe a mão, tocar o seu rosto, sentir a temperatura elevada, por conta dele.

Quando há queimadas, há o costume de se tacar fogo em outra parte da floresta, com a esperança de as chamas se cancelarem quando começam a dançar. _Seria assim conosco_ , Hao se pergunta, por mais que soubesse que ele sempre queimaria mais, apenas acabaria por consumir o outro por inteiro e nada restar, apenas a lembrança do verde que um dia esteve ali, no lugar de terra árida e infértil.

— Talvez seja isso, não acha? Talvez sejamos feitos um para o outro. Nos completamos não porque somos opostos, mas porque somos _iguais_.

É quase uma confissão amorosa e por isso ambos sabem que Hao está mentindo. Ainda vermelho, Tao Ren se levanta fazendo outro barulho com a boca. — Isso foi uma perda de tempo. — fala enquanto se retira, sem nem considerar em pagar a conta.

Hao o observa deslizar para fora da casa de chá, as costas firmes e eretas, e segura sua xícara em mãos mais uma vez. Ainda há um pouco da bebida nela, embora provavelmente fria.

— Discordo de você, Ren. - diz a ninguém, sozinho no ambiente.

A semente da dúvida, da tentação já está plantada. E Hao conhece Ren, como conhece a si mesmo: pensará demais nisso, sua confiança minada pela ideia de serem parecidos. Ele, que é conhecido pela culpa nos ombros e as mãos manchadas de sangue, vermelhas como o Espírito de Fogo que pertence a Hao.

Quando aproxima a boca da xícara, o chá ferve antes mesmo de tocar seus lábios.

.

Dias depois, quando Hao invade seu quarto no meio da noite e o surpreende com um beijo, Ren não luta, não ataca, não fere, não grita. Apenas empurra seu próprio corpo contra o do outro, perdendo seus dedos nos cabelos de Hao, gemendo o que parece ser seu nome. A eletricidade queima ao redor de ambos, mas não consegue afastá-los como o instinto costuma fazer. Muito pelo contrário; aproxima-os mais, até que a energia massageia por debaixo da pele, esquenta ainda mais o sangue nas veias de ambos, força-os a se acostumar com a dor tanto quanto se acostumam com o calor, o sabor, a presença de um tão perto do outro.

( _tudo fará sentido, eventualmente. Ren e Hao se enfrentarão e o Espírito do Trovão fará brilhar seus olhos amarelos ainda mais. Há um quê de traição na atmosfera estática entre eles, mas Ren não ligará para isso, por mais que sua pele ainda esteja marcada pelos dedos e dentes do outro, somente atacará. Hao não deveria estar tão surpresa, ou tão decepcionado_ )

* * *

 **N/A.:** Estou com essa fanfic semiescrita há anos, literalmente. O que a insônia não faz.

 **15brigadeiros — Bloco Raio — Tema: Eletricidade**


End file.
